Be My Present
by sachiosachi
Summary: [ONESHOT - AU] Itachi x Reader. After married life. Special for our Itachi's Birthday. Keep imagine!


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto and all characters** _ **belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **This fic by Nobunaga99**

 **Warnings :**

 **Typos, OOC, AU, alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas, EYD, ending kurang memuaskan. Gomen for all!**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to put your reviews!**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Normal POV**

Itachi Uchiha.

Nama yang selalu kau puji dan telah lama bersemayam di benak dan hatimu.

Berkat dirimu yang pantang menyerah dalam memperjuangkan perasaan terhadap pria tersebut, kini Itachi telah berhasil merebut nama margamu.

[Name] Uchiha.

Itulah namamu sekarang. Nama yang melekat dalam dirimu dengan sebuah marga Uchiha tertoreh di belakang punggungmu.

Nama yang kau dapat setelah pinangan manis dan sebuah janji suci terucap dari bibir pria yang telah lama kau cintai itu.

Pernikahan kalian sudah terlaksana sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun setelah itu, kalian belum sempat untuk menikmati hari-hari berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri baru dikarenakan oleh kesibukan Itachi sebagai kepala direktur baru perusahaan keluarganya menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Dan hal tersebut tentu tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kau pun mengerti akan keadaan saat itu, sehingga kau memilih untuk bersabar menunggu.

#

#

#

 **Itachi's POV**

Seribit udara yang hangat perlahan memekakan indera perabaku. Dapat kuterka dari balik selaput kelopak mataku secercah cahaya yang mulai menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Samar-samar, hidungku mencium sebuah aroma yang sedap. Ini sudah sering terjadi setiap pagi. Dan aku tak asing lagi dengan apa yang dirasakan indera penciumanku.

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Kulihat seluruh ruangan yang telah disinari oleh sinar dari sang surya. Lagi, aroma sedap itu kembali tercium. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil sesaat.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan membawa langkahku pada sebuah ruangan yang menjadi sumber aroma sedap tersebut.

Kembali kutarik ujung bibirku ke atas saat melihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh semampai tengah sibuk oleh aktivitasnya di dapur.

Aku perlahan mendekatinya lalu kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya.

"Ohayou, honey," bisikku tepat di telinganya sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit geli.

Menggemaskan sekali.

"Ohayou mou, Itachi-kun. Aku membuat sarapan kesukaanmu. Makan yang banyak ya sebelum berangkat."

"Tentu. Aku hanya mau sarapan dengan masakan buatanmu. Apapun itu."

Lalu kuberikan kecupan singkat pada pipinya yang kemerahan itu sebelum menuju ke meja makan.

.

"Tadaa~! Sudah siap~"

Serunya riang sembari mempersiapkan perabot makan dan juga sarapan yang telah ia buat.

"Arigatou na~ [name]," mataku berbinar saat melihat masakannya yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Kami pun menghabiskan pagi kami berdua dengan menyantap masakan istriku yang luar biasa ini, sebelum diriku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan turunan dari ayah.

#

#

#

 **Normal POV**

"Naruto-kun hisashiburii~!"

Kau berlari ke arah lelaki blonde dan memeluknya erat. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Teman baikmu sejak kecil.

"Ah, hisashiburi, [name]-chan~"

Kalian saling memeluk untuk melepas rasa rindu. Sejak kau menikah dengan Itachi, kau memang belum sempat untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Hal itu tentu membuat dirimu mengemban rasa rindu yang cukup besar padanya.

Wajar saja karena kalian sudah dekat sejak kecil. Kalian sering melakukan suatu hal bersama-sama dan saling menceritakan tentang masalah masing-masing. Bahkan sampai dewasa pun kalian masih melakukan hal-hal tersebut bersama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto sembari menuang sake ke cangkir. Oh ya, kalian sedang berada di sebuah bar langganan kalian sejak lama.

"Keadaanku baik. Begitu juga dengan Itachi. Hanya saja…" kau memberi jeda pada kalimatmu.

"Eh? Hanya saja kenapa, [name]-chan?"

"Hanya saja… Itachi masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai pengganti Fugaku tou-san. Jadi, ya… kami jarang bisa mendapat waktu berdua." Kau menceritaka semua masalahmu kepada Naruto.

"Hee? Yang benar saja? J-jadi..k-kalian belum…ung…belum m-melakukan…" Naruto terlihat bingung saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sembari menempelkan antar jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Hah? A-apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Naruto no baka!" kau memalingkan wajahmu yang terlihat merona.

"T-tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk pasangan yang baru saja menikah? Jadi, kalian sama sekali belum melakukan―itu?"

"S-sudahlah, hmf…" kau mendengus pelan dan memilih untuk meneguk sake milikmu hingga setengah botol.

"Kau sendiri, kapan akan melamar Hinata-chan?"

"Soal itu…aku masih belum tahu kapan. Tapi, niatku untuk melamarnya sudah bulat dan pasti. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menikahinya," Naruto mengerlingkan matanya sembari mengangkat ibu jarinya. Tingkahnya memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Baguslah! Kau harus bisa membuat Hinata-chan bahagia. Dia itu gadis yang baik, Naruto-kun."

"Yah, itu sudah pasti, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun," ujarnya dengan sangat yakin, dan hal itu membuatmu tenang.

#

#

"Mattaku. Lihat dirimu. Sudah kubilang agar tidak meneguk terlalu banyak sake, kan? Sekarang kau mabuk berat seperti ini."

Dan itulah yang terjadi padamu. Kau meneguk hampir 5 botol sake selama berada di bar. Padahal kau sangat mudah mabuk hanya dengan meneguk sedikit sake.

Dan sekarang, Naruto harus membopongmu untuk kembali ke apartment tempat tinggalmu dengan Itachi.

 _TING TONG_

Naruto menekan bel apartment sambil tetap membopong tubuh rampingmu.

 _CKLEK_

"Yo, Itachi-nii."

"Naruto? Dan… [n-name]?! Naruto, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi yang seketika langsung panik.

"Tidak apa, Itachi-nii. Dia hanya mabuk karena terlalu banyak meneguk sake. Padahal juga sudah kuingatkan."

Naruto memindah-tangankan dirimu yang sedang setengah sadar kepada Itachi. Setelah itu, Naruto berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Hhh…kau ini merepotkan sekali," ujar Itachi kepada dirimu yang berada di rangkulannya.

Itachi membawa dirimu ke sofa dan duduk di sampingmu.

"Nee, Itachi-kun. Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" ujarmu di bawah kesadaran karena pengaruh alkohol.

Kau mendekat ke arah Itachi hingga tubuh kalian saling menempel. Kau pun dengan manja menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahu Itachi dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"[N-name]? Ternyata seperti ini saat kau sedang mabuk, ya?" Itachi balik merangkul dirimu dan mencubit hidungmu cukup keras.

"Nggh…ittai na, Itachi-kun."

Ups. Kau tidak sadar telah mengeluarkan suara laknat. Erangan kecil dari bibirmu itu membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya menghangat.

"B-baka…" gumam Itachi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Namun, kau masih saja bergelayut pada Itachi.

"Ayo tidur, hime. Ini sudah malam. Besok aku juga harus bekerja."

Itachi bangkit dan menggendongmu ala _bridal style_. Kau dengan spontan mengalungkan kedua lenganmu pada leher Itachi, walau efek alkohol masih menguasai kesadaranmu.

Sang lelaki bersurai kelam itu menidurkanmu di atas ranjang dengan ukuran king size, menyelimutimu agar kau tetap hangat, dan ia pun juga merebahkan dirinya di sampingmu.

CUP

Itachi mengecup sekilas keningmu sebelum ia mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

"Oyasumi, honey." Dua patah kata terakhir meluncur dari bibir Itachi sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya untuk melepas penat seharian.

#

#

#

 **Itachi's POV**

 _CKLEK_

Aku membuka mataku walau sedikit berat. Pendengaranku menangkap sebuah suara samar dari pintu yang dibuka.

Siapa?

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Dan saat kulihat ke sampingku―

"[Name]?!"

Ternyata istriku tidak ada disana. Aku pun sedikit bingung. Saat kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11.00.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tentu saja untuk memastikan keberadaan istriku.

Awalnya, aku berjalan ke dapur. Namun, tak ada sosok dirinya disana. Begitu pula saat aku melihat ke ruang tengah.

Cahaya yang menerawang dari gorden pintu balkon memanggilku untuk segera menuju kesana.

Itukah dia? Sedang apa dia disana?

Kubawa langkahku perlahan menuju balkon apartment. Saat aku membuka gagang pintu, tiba-tiba…

CHU~

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Terkejut.

[Name] menciumku.

Ya, istriku menciumku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Hanya ciuman sederhana dan mesra. Dapat kurasakan itu.

Tanganku perlahan meraba pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Aku membalas ciuman ringan darinya.

Lembut dan manis.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah beberapa saat, kau melepas ciumanmu padanya. Kau menangkup wajah tampan Itachi dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, darling~"

"E-eh?"

Itachi terlihat bingung. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke sekitar balkon. Disana sudah terjajar beberapa lilin dan terpampang sebuah tulisan bergantung di pagar balkon dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday, Darling'.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan sekarang, kau sebagai istrinya memberi kejutan pada saat-saat terakhir.

"Gomenne, aku belum mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu, Itachi-kun," ujarmu dengan raut wajah yang lesu.

"Sshh…tidak usah kau pikirkan soal hadiah. Diberi kejutan olehmu di saat seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang lebih dari apapun, [name]. Arigatou."

Itachi mencium keningmu dengan lembut. Kau dapat merasakan aliran rasa cinta dari suamimu hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Aishiteru yo, Itachi-kun."

"Aishiteru mou, [name]. Hontou ni aishiteru."

Kalian saling menatap satu sama lain. Ditemani dengan sejuknya angin malam dan taburan cahaya bintang di permadani malam.

Itachi mengusap pipimu lembut seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Mengeliminasi jarak yang menjadi pemisah diantara kalian.

Bibir kalian kembali bertaut. Kau dapat merasakan lembutnya ciuman dari Itachi yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang sedikit liar. Itachi mulai melumat bibirmu, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir bawahmu. Hal itu membuat dirimu spontan membuka mulut dan menjadi kesempatan Itachi untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu.

"Umhh…"

Erangan kecil terdengar darimu. Lidah Itachi semakin liar bermain di dalam rongga mulutmu. Mengabsen semua yang ada disana. Bahkan mengajakmu untuk bertarung lidah. Hingga saliva menetes diantara bibir kalian.

"[Name]…"

Panggil Itachi setelah menyudah aksi ciuman liarnya. Kau hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Hal itu membuat Itachi hampir kehilangan kendalinya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan membuat waktu kita untuk bersama menjadi berkurang."

"Iie. Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-kun. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu semua untuk membuat Otou-san senang, kan?" kau tersenyum pada Itachi.

Namun, tiba-tiba senyuman lembut di wajah Itachi berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Itachi-kun?" kau pun heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba pada ekspresi Itachi.

"?!"

Itachi dengan sigap mengangkat tubuhmu dan menggendongmu dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu di hari ulang tahunku. [Name], jadilah hadiahku."

"H-hee? Apa maksudmu, Itachi-kun?"

"Memang benar kalau Tou-san senang karena aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Tapi, Tou-san akan jauh lebih senang apabila kita memberinya seorang cucu."

 _BLUSH~_

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Itachi sukses membuat wajahmu menjadi hangat dan merona hebat.

"I-Itachi-kun…apakah maksudmu…"

"Ya. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sepanjang malam."

Lalu Itachi memasang senyuman menggoda dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

Selanjutnya, kalian bersenang-senang dan membuat keributan di kamar hingga menjelang fajar.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **FIN**

 **Otanjoubi omedetou Itachi-kun! ^w^**

 **Gomen minna atas ke OOC-an Itachi dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan. Gomen juga kalau ceritanya kurang greget atau gimana XD**

 **Hehe Nobu seneng karna ultah Itachi samaan kaya Nobu XD /plak. Jadi ini memang persembahan spesial dari Nobu buat Itachi dan para Itachi lovers~**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah baca fic Nobu. Jangan lupa kasih komentarnya minna~ ;))**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!^^**


End file.
